FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type
FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type is a heavy artillery mobile suit, it is featured in the original design series Char's Counterattack: Mobile Suit Variations. The unit is piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics Anaheim Electronics planned to improve the newtype use RX-93 ν Gundam by equipping it with the F.S.W.S (Full-armor System and Weapon System), which included removable chobham armor to increase its protection and includes two shoulder missile pods that flank either side of the head. ν Gundam's shield also replaced by a larger shield with built-in thrusters, to counter the Heavy Weapon System's increased mass and The additional heavy beam rifle also increased the firepower of ν Gundam. However, the Heavy Weapon System plan was never completed due to ν Gundam's rush deployment and eventual MIA status. It can be noted that the missile launcher components of the Full Armor are improved from the ZZ Gundam's missile launchers. Armaments ;*Hyper Mega Rifle :A beam rifle said to possess a power rating high enough to destroy anything at maximum output, it is the most powerful beam-type weapon of the suit. This weapon also supported ultra-long-range sniping and featured a bi-pod for precision firing. A sensor built into the rifle adjusts the power output according to the target's distance, and could be manually controlled via the mobile suit's psycoframe system. Its power output rivaled that of the main cannons of UC battleships. To improve accuracy, it was partly controlled by newtype psycommu waves. ;*High Mega Shield :A variation of the RX-93's shield, it is thicker for solid-weapon endurance and can equip a ballistic missile launcher that with enough destructive power to erase a number of suits when it makes contact with any surface. Due to its slow movement speed it is preferable to use it at point-blank range to inflict enormous damage without missing the target. Other than that, the shield has two fixed beam cannons whose power output rivaled that of the ZZ Gundam's High Mega Cannon. ;*Shoulder Missile Launchers :Improved on the multi use launchers that were widely used in the Gryps Conflict, the Missile Launchers mounted on the shoulders of the H.W.S. can use a wide variety of munitions, which included the Psycommu Grenade. Apparently, it is linked to the later development of a weapon called the "Funnel Missile". ;*Fin Funnels :Considered one of the most deadly weapons in UC history, the funnels were individual remote weapons that could fly off and attack from receiving the psycommu waves of the pilot. Fin funnels were funnels equipped with their own generator, which greatly increased their capabilities. They needed less frequent charging, and were able to generate a fin funnel barrier, a defensive field, around friendly units. Picture Gallery Srwhotnews_hg_nuhwsbox.jpg|HG 1/144 - FA-93HWS v Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type - Boxart Notes *This mobile suit appears as a playable unit in the Playstation 2 mecha action video game Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007). References http://www.dalong.net/review/hg/h93/p/h93_m0002.JPG External Links *FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type on MAHQ.net